


Confession

by Yusa1101



Category: Persona 5
Genre: F/M, Hurt/Comfort, I don't know if it's good or not, Late night thoughts, poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-02
Updated: 2019-12-02
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:09:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21633454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yusa1101/pseuds/Yusa1101
Summary: A poem based on the cutscene where the protagonist chased after Ann and ended up in a diner
Relationships: Amamiya Ren/Takamaki Ann, Kurusu Akira/Takamaki Ann, Persona 5 Protagonist/Takamaki Ann
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	Confession

**Author's Note:**

> A poem for my favourite couple. This is just something I came up with late at night. Probably got inspired and i thought hey, why not? So enjoy my (kind of) poem

Running as she might  
Pushing him away she tried  
And yet, he can't let go of her tears in sight  
He want to hold her tight  
Drying the tears she cried  
But none can be right  
Cause he is just a stranger on sight

The dim light of the diner  
Pearls of tears shimmer  
Lips quivering in fear  
Confessing her heart's desire  
For the sake of someone dear

How fitting it is to see  
Two labels come and greet  
Understanding each other's deed  
That nothing is what it seems to be

The boy is silent  
Cause nothing can be said  
Learning how she's been played  
He sworn to retaliate

Strangers they may  
A bond forms without delay  
Will it form something bigger?  
Well, no one can say


End file.
